<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One last trip by Sueanoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559592">One last trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/pseuds/Sueanoi'>Sueanoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sue's twitter ramble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/pseuds/Sueanoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>X thinking about his one last trip with Zero, before he left him for practically forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X/Zero (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sue's twitter ramble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One last trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey X, let's go somewhere far"</p><p>...the nerve of that man...</p><p>"I have a few days."</p><p>He had a few days...</p><p>"I want to spend it with you"</p><p>"Just the two of us. Let's go see the world that you've been protecting."</p><p>how could I say no to that</p><p>what a wonderful trip it had been.</p><p>"It's been so long since I've seen you smile like that. I'm happy."</p><p>that idiot</p><p>"X, I believe in you. You can protect this world. I know that you can"</p><p>that absolute idiot</p><p>Don't you understand, Zero. Your presence made my world-on-shoulder task so much more tolerable. </p><p>I can do it, still. Of course I can.</p><p>but I'd rather do it with you.</p><p>Idiot. That was your good bye. </p><p>It'd have been less painful had you not remind me how much I enjoy spending time with you.</p><p>Now you're somewhere I cannot follow. </p><p>You're in front of me, with a single sheet of tempered glass between us.</p><p>I know why you did not consult me.</p><p>I know why you did it.</p><p>but WHY</p><p>why...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A copy and paste ramble from my Twitter. The thread is here<br/>https://twitter.com/SueanoiM/status/1263705790323417090</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>